devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Enigma
Enigma are multi-limbed statues animated by a very powerful dark spell from an unknown caster.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Enigma: "Basically created from a stone statue. Given life via some unusual high level magic incantation. This six-legged demon targets fores from afar with his magical bow." They are enemies found in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, and are first introduced in Mission 3: The Devils' tower. Description As its name implies, Enigmas are mysterious looking creatures. Featuring only one eye, they have honed their aiming skills, and utilize them when firing upon their enemies. Using their six arms to create energy bolts, the Enigma are archer-like creatures, and also possess strong armor to prevent them being thrown off guard by light gunfire. Behavior Enigmas have only one attack: Arrow shot: Enigmas wind up their arms. Then they shoot multiple energy arrows at you. Strategy Once the battle starts, the Enigmas will make a mid-pitch whirring sound as they start to build up arrows. There are two types of arrows that the Enigmas fire: blue arrows, which are typically not well-aimed, and red arrows, which tend to appear in higher difficulties, (Hard, Very Hard, Dante Must Die and Vergil Must Die) are highly accurate, and deal more damage. They always shoot multiple arrows, typically in a parabolic fashion rather than straight at you. If you are not good at timing, the best way to dodge their shots is to run, roll, Dash or Sky Star sideways and keep shooting them until they shatter. More experienced players can perform a well-timed dodge with Dash, jump, or side roll, then close distance to melee them. In missions after the awakening of the Temen-ni-gru, they will dash back to evade if the player gets close in range, and they will continue their assault even if attacked. An interesting characteristic of Enigmas is that if the camera view is facing you but between the Enigma and you, they will not attack (for example, in the map 'Living Statue Room', where the camera is fixed to face the entrance door when you are standing near it). You can use this to great advantage by controlling the camera angle and attacking with your guns and ranged attacks such as Sword Pierce and Drive. Dante Dante is capable of destroying arrows that are about to hit him with multiple different Cerberus attacks in particular, provided they are properly-timed: Revolver, Windmill, Flicker or Ice Age. Using Ultimate (Royal Guard) will absorb the arrows without fail. Another method to confront them is to use Nevan; holding down the melee key will summon bats that swarm near Dante. When the Enigma's arrows strike these bats, they will shatter, protecting Dante. Simply press and hold the button as necessary to summon more bats to maintain the shield. Beowulf is capable of killing an Enigma in 1 hit with Killer Bee, provided you can get close enough to it. If you wish to rely on guns, Spiral the best choice thanks to its long range and stun capability. Ebony and Ivory may serve as an alternative, but will need more time and will not stun. Artemis will also free you of worry about chasing Engimas. Vergil Vergil has a much easier time defeating Enigmas. Since he's capable of firing his Summoned Swords even when not standing still, you can simply side roll repeatedly while firing until they are destroyed. Even if there is no clear path to hit the Enigma with them, you can use Spiral Swords and perform Sword Storm. If it's safe to stand still, you can use Roundtrip to complement the Summoned Swords. In close quarters, you can use Stinger to close distance and knock the Enigma down, then proceed with other combos. If Vergil is airborne when the Enigma fires arrows at him, Beowulf's Starfall can destroy any arrows that are launched upward, as well as one-hit kill any Enigma. Lunar Phase is also capable of destroying arrows that strike you if the move is well-timed. Other Appearances In the ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga, Dante fights several Enigma on the roofs of the Residential Area. One manages to shoot Dante through the chest. Trivia *In the concept art gallery of Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, the design shows that there are many faces with various emotions merged together behind the eye and thus gives them noises to produce. The Enigma design also resembles most mythological Hindu dieties. Notes and references es:Enigma Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons